bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS |English (Translated) = Dragon Warriors |Japanese (Katakana) = 龍の戦士 |Japanese (Romanized) = Ryū no senshi |Opening (Japanese) = Number One Battle Brawlers |Ending (Japanese) = Air Drive |Opening (English) = Bakugan |Ending (English) = Bakugan (instrumental) |Season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |Episode (season) = 001 (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) |Episode (series) = 001 (Battle Brawlers) |Episode (lifetime) = 001 (Bakugan) |Japanese = April 05, 2007 |International = February 24, 2008 |Previous = None |Next = Masquerade Ball }}BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS is the first episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It first aired in the United States on February 24, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Content Summary Plot One day, Dan prepares for a brawl against Akira, at the park. However, he arrives only to find that Shuji (Akira's older brother) is his challenger. During their second battle, Drago appears. A battle ensues, and during the battle, Dan has a vision of a Pyrus Dragonoid (Drago) struggling with a Darkus Fear Ripper. The battle continues, and Dan is victorious. The Dragonoid starts to explain what's behind the scenes of Bakugan, and from that point onwards, all the Battle Brawlers realize that Bakugan was more than just a game, and must save Earth and Vestroia from the destruction lead by the tyrannical Naga. Major events *Dan has a Bakugan battle with Shuji, the older brother of his rival Akira, and wins. *A rogue Bakugan called Naga attempts to steal the Silent Core, one of Vestroia's cores, only to be sucked into it. *Shuji has a rematch with Dan, but it is interrupted when a Pyrus Dragonoid and a Darkus Fear Ripper travel to Earth and into the battle. *Dan defeats Shuji again and takes possession of the Dragonoid. *Dan names his Dragonoid "Drago." *Dan learns that Bakugan can talk. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Shuji Dan and Shuji both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shuji throws out Subterra Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 270 Gs). Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid against Mantris. (Serpenoid: 320 Gs - Mantris: 270 Gs). Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +150 Gs). (Serpenoid: 320 Gs - Mantris: 420 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out by Mantris' twin slash attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Mantris returns to Shuji in ball form. Shuji's first Gate Card vanishes. Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shuji throws out Subterra Terrorclaw onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs). Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Terrorclaw. (Falconeer: 300 Gs - Terrorclaw: 290 Gs). Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: + 30 Gs). (Falconeer: 350 Gs - Terrorclaw: 290 Gs). Terrorclaw gets wiped out by Falconeer's power dive attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Falconeer returns to Dan in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 200 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shuji sets his second Gate Card. Shuji throws out Subterra Saurus onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 290 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus against Subterra Saurus. (Pyrus Saurus: 280 Gs - Subterra Saurus: 290 Gs). Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: + 30 Gs). (Pyrus Saurus: 280 Gs - Subterra Saurus: 320 Gs). Dan counters by activating Saurus Glow on Pyrus Saurus, increasing his power level by 50 Gs. (Pyrus Saurus: 330 Gs - Subterra Saurus: 320 Gs). Subterra Saurus gets wiped out by Pyrus Saurus's shoulder ramming attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Pyrus Saurus returns to Dan in ball form. Shuji's second Gate Card vanishes. Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 500 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shuji sets his final Gate Card. Shuji throws out Subterra Mantris his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 270 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Mantris. (Falconeer: 300 Gs - Mantris: 270 Gs). Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: + 50 Gs). (Falconeer: 300 Gs - Mantris: 320 Gs) Shuji activates Slice Cutter, which lowers the opponent's power level by 50 Gs. (Falconeer: 250 Gs - Mantris: 320 Gs) Dan counters with Frame Fire, reflecting Shuji's ability. (Falconeer: 300 Gs - Mantris: 270 Gs) Mantris gets wiped out by Falconeer's aerial fireball attack and returns to Shuji in ball form. Falconeer returns to Dan in Ball form. Shuji's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 1000 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 0/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 400 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 2/3 ~ Shuji's BR: 0/3 The winner is Dan Kuso. Second Battle at the Park *'Dan Kuso' VS Shuji Dan and Shuji both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Shuji both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Shuji throws out Darkus Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Saurus. (Saurus: 280 Gs - Stinglash: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +30 Gs). (Stinglash: 330 - Saurus: 310 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out by Stinglash's claw slap attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Stinglash returns to Shuji in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 0 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: Shuji's Juggernoid This round happens off-screen. But Dan must have defeated Shuji's Darkus Juggernoid in some way. * Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 300 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan sets his second Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto his Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Serpenoid. (Serpenoid: 320 Gs - Stinglash: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Quartet Battle), forcing one Bakugan from each side into the battle. A Pyrus Dragonoid (Power: 340 Gs) and a Darkus Fear Ripper (Power: 320 Gs) suddenly appears on the battlefield. Dan gains control of the Dragonoid and Shuji gains control of the Fear Ripper as if they just threw them out. (Serpenoid and Dragonoid: 660 Gs - Stinglash and Fear Ripper: 650 Gs). Dragonoid activates Boosted Dragon on himself, increasing his power level by 100 Gs for the rest of the game. (Serpenoid and Dragonoid: 760 Gs - Stinglash and Fear Ripper: 650 Gs). Stinglash and Fear Ripper get wiped out by Dragonoid's fireball attack and return to Shuji in ball form. Serpenoid and Dragonoid return to Dan in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Dan's HSP: 500 *'Shuji's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Shuji's HSP: 200 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 2/3 ~ Shuji's BR: 0/3 The winner is Dan Kuso. Trivia *The scene with Dan and his mom in the beginning of the episode is once again repeated in GAME OVER (partially at the end) and A New Beginning. Animation Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, as Dan is taking out Bakugan from his collection, he pulls out a Serpenoid while calling it a Saurus. The Bakugan he takes out before the Serpenoid, however, is a Saurus. Cultural References *In the Japanese version, this episode is named after Hideaki Tokunaga's song of the same name. English dub changes *A scene in the introduction where a woman found a Gate Card in her purse was edited out in the English version due to time constraints. *Due to cutting some parts of the opening, the English dub actually extended a part of it to make up for that. *There are 3 cut scenes at the beginning. One is where a Gate Card falls out onto the floor of an office, the second is where a woman finds a Gate Card in her purse, then just drops it. And the last, a little boy picks up a Bakugan. *In the beginning, a scene was added in the English dub that was from the end of this episode. And other scenes were added too, like Drago coming out of Ball form, and Reaper attacking Drago. *In the Japanese Dub, the fight between Subterra Fear Ripper and Haos Falconeer is longer. There is also a scene that was a shot of the Earth and Bakugan flying across the screen. Also, the intro is, of course almost 100% different from the English version. And the title card was changed to English text. *The English dub does a fade effect into the episode after the title card, where the Japanese version just straight up cuts to the episode. *A tiny snippet at 2:47 was cut for time. As well as one at 2:59, 4:21 *In the English dub when the door closes, Dan's mother says "And just where do you think you're going?" while she says nothing at all in the Japanese version. *At 4:21, the door sound effect plays a little earlier in the English Dub for some reason. *At 10:31, the scene where Dan's dad drops the "Pudding" is shorter. *Of course, since the Bakugan Logo is changed in the west, the same was done in the Intermission Screens. *At 11:00, the zoom-in at Dan's house is shorter. *The introduction to Vestroia is longer in the English dub, and also the visuals were changed. Also, Drago explains things in the English dub, while he does not in the Japanese version. *When introducing the Ventus space, the background is a little different in the English Dub. *At about 14:03, Naga actually says something in the English Version, while he does not in the Japanese version. *When focusing on the human world again, the scene at 14:12 is cut shorter in the English version for time. *Lots of sound effects were replaced in the English Dub. *The Bakupod at 15:58 is shorter in the English version for time. *16:58-17:01 were cut for time. Titles in other languages *South Korea: "용의 전사" (The Dragon Warrior). Characters Humans ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. The time they appear is the time from the Japanese dub. Bakugan Gallery Opening Episode Battle Brawlers - 01 - Japanese.png|Japanese title card Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.13.01 PM.JPG|Naga in the Pyrus world. Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.12.19 PM.JPG|Drago and Naga. Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.10.36 PM.JPG|The pudding falling. Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.08.53 PM.JPG|Shuji ready to battle Dan. Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG|Dan talking to his friends through the webcam. DanFirstGateCardOpen.jpg|Dan opening his Gate Card. Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan The Battle Begins Ep. 1 Ending Preview Links References External Links de:Bakugan der Kampf beginnt Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes